


Trials of Having a Crush on Superboy

by cuty1026



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adult version with the sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuty1026/pseuds/cuty1026
Summary: 达米安无意中发现了自己对乔的迷恋。





	Trials of Having a Crush on Superboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts), [Pomfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/gifts).



> A translation of《The Trials of Having a Crush on Superboy》by birdflashshipper (kateshines), NikeScaret

洋妞设定18~20岁

 

达米安知道，总有一天，自己对于力量——真正的，强大的力量，就像超级无敌的那种——的追逐会把他拖入万劫不复的深渊。  
实际上，他说的就是今天。

 

当时，他和乔正在练习打拳——显而易见，乔之所以能撑到现在靠的全是他的超级力量的功劳——不用说，最后还是达米安毫无悬念地赢得了胜利。  
沮丧万分的乔泄愤似的往地上锤了一记，一个凹陷顿时出现在他的拳头之下。  
绯色涌上乔的双颊，尽管他一而再地道歉，达米安所有的注意力却只集中在那个坑上面。  
就在那时，达米安意识到了这个可怕的事实。  
他迷恋上了乔。  
草。

 

自那以后，达米安躲了对方十几天，他希望那份迷恋能就此不了了之。  
他明白，在感情问题上自己从来不是一个聪明的人。  
尽管如此，在他下一次见到乔时，却冒冒失失地从墙上栽了下来。  
达米安落荒而逃。  
这种情况持续了整整一个月，直到阿尔弗雷德再也看不下去，他打电话叫来了乔，并把他俩锁在了一间屋子里。

 

乔听见了身后插销锁的声音，但他只是疑惑地看着达米安。意识到阿尔弗雷德把他俩给锁了后，达米安感到一股混杂着兴奋与恐惧的电流窜过他的全身。  
“达米安，发生了什么？”  
他没有回答，只是叹了口气，垂下了头。“阿尔弗雷德太顽固了。”  
“你需要我帮你把门砸开吗？”  
达米安感到另一股冲动窜过他的身体——他想象着乔，先是往后抬起那只强壮有力的胳膊，然后向前挥去，一拳击碎了房门……  
哦，他绝对脸红了。  
他一定表现的非常明显，因为乔正好奇地看着他。“达米，怎么了？”  
他们当了八年的搭档兼好友。两人之间已经熟稔到可以让乔轻而易举的看透他的面部表情。  
达米安再度叹了口气，然后就在他打算开口时突然改变了主意，他想，管它呢，于是他一把抓住乔，将他抵在墙上，接着又不由分说的欺身压上，将他拉入一个狂热的吻中。  
令达米安感到高兴的是，乔以同样的热情回吻了他。  
男孩们本能地行动起来，多年以来被压制的情感需求在血管中低吟，欲求逐渐增加，促使着彼此忘情地抚摸、亲吻，等到回过神来，两人早已袒胸露背，赤裸相对。乔躺在地板上，一边呻吟一边抬起自己的胯部，磨蹭着达米安的勃起。  
达米安愉悦地看着乔向后仰起头，浓密的睫毛如蝶羽一样轻轻颤动。他伸出手，在那堆凌乱的衣物里找到了自己的腰带，然后从里面摸出一条金色的手镯，上面点缀着一颗晶莹剔透的蓝色晶石。  
乔立即注意到了它。“那是不是——”  
“除非你愿意。”  
乔的脸上浮现出一抹别具深意的坏笑。“来吧。”  
在戴上手镯的一刹那，乔就感应到自己的力量在慢慢地流逝，而达米安在系好了手镯后立即把两根手指塞入了乔的嘴里。  
他不假思索地含住了它们，温软潮湿的舌头轻舔着指腹，敏感地刺激着达米安的阴茎。  
紧接着，达米安把舔得湿热的手指探进了乔的穴口，他不紧不慢地进攻，熟练地寻找着能令对方醉仙欲死的那一点，而乔则是随着他的动作边蠕动身体，边发出令人陶醉的声音。  
达米安做事从来不会半途而废。  
即使是做爱。  
他将自己蓄势待发的勃起紧贴着已被润滑过的入口，同时仔细观察着乔的脸上，那双美丽的蓝眼睛里是否有犹豫不决的迹象。  
完全没有。  
有的只是欲望，以及……  
爱？  
他温柔地挺进，诱使着年轻的男孩发出轻柔的叹息，男孩的身体在经历了最先的紧绷后，慢慢放松下来，接受了对方的入侵。  
乔温柔地将手指插入达米安的头发，他深情地凝视着对方，低声喘息——  
“我爱你。”  
达米安的喉咙骤然紧缩，过了好一会儿，他才喘着气说道，“我也爱你。”  
乔突然抬高了他的胯部，将达米安的整个阴茎纳入体内，随即浑身颤抖着发出了一声绵长的呻吟——达米安无法确定那是因为痛苦还是欢愉，所以他不敢轻举妄动。  
乔闭了一会儿眼睛，尽量放缓他的一呼一吸，直到达米安感到那份紧致的压迫开始放松。  
“亲爱的？”  
在听到对方的爱称后，乔微颤颤地睁开了眼，一抹淡淡的红晕染上了他的脸颊。“动吧，达米安。”  
达米安照做了——他先是退出来，接着再试探性地顶入，同时小心翼翼地观察着乔的反应。  
乔再度合上了眼帘，并开始发出一阵阵呜咽，那是一种，即使是在达米安最为狂野的幻想中，都不曾出现过的美妙绝伦的声音。  
到了最后，乔低吟着喊出了，“达米安。”  
对方天鹅绒般柔软的内壁，以及那种蚀骨销魂的叫唤声，激得达米安差点缴械投降。他能感到自己的阴茎在乔体内的抽动，而这又引来了一串甜美的呻吟。  
“达米安，求求你……”  
达米安发誓，他永远不会对乔用这种方式呼唤他的名字感到厌倦。  
“达米安，求你，快干我……”  
达米安最后仅存的一丝理智于那一刻消失殆尽，他猛地抽出自己的阴茎又立即挺身顶入，乔的嘴里不断地流泻出阵阵拨人心弦的吟叫和喘息，鼓励着达米安再接再厉。  
他能感到自己的高潮即将到来，他希望乔也能在最后感受到相同的快感。  
他伸出布满老茧的手握住了乔的勃起，配合着交合处的撞击，紧握住并套弄起它。一道无声的尖叫自乔张开的双唇中溢出。  
“达米安，我…我快到了……”乔把脸转向一边，鲜艳的红晕布满了他的面颊，达米安用手抓住他的下颌，迫使他直视着自己。  
“我想看着你高潮，亲爱的。”达米安轻声细语道。  
话音刚落，乔就哭喊着到达了快感的最顶峰，精液喷薄而出，飞溅在达米安汗湿津津的胸膛上。  
恋人生动的表情，哽咽的鼻音，还有不断痉挛着绞紧阴茎的小穴，无一不把达米安往爆发的边缘上驱赶。他昂起头，绷紧了身上的每一块肌肉，大吼着射进了乔的体内，然后喘着气，倒在了对方旁边的地板上。  
他们就地而眠，没有立刻醒来。

 

几个小时后，乔带着微跛的步伐，印满红痕的颈项，配有蓝色晶石的手镯，和一个异常欣悦的达米安走出了房门。后者时不时地将目光投向乔的脖子，或是走姿，并露出一副洋洋得意的笑容。  
（提姆，这个不幸的路人，立即用手捂住了自己的眼睛，大喊着，“不！！！！我什么都没看见！！！什么都没看见！！！”）  
达米安放声嘲笑着他，乔则在一边羞得满脸通红。


End file.
